


This Means War

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [70]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Pie, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Gavin and Nines get in a snowball fight.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 6





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Advent Day 6. The prompt was Snowballs. Sorry it's so short.

Nines was hiding out on the front porch when Gavin came outside struggling to put on his jacket while he held onto Nines’ trench coat.

“Hey, Are you up for a trip into town?” Gavin asked, “ I hear there’s this great pie place?” 

“Sure.” Nines said taking his coat from Gavin

As they went down the steps Nines noticed two things. 1) That the steps would need to be salted soon to avoid ice that might happen at some point and 2) That Gavin’s hand fit nicely in his own.

\-----

Nines and Gavin had just finished eating their pie and were taking a nice stroll through the park when Gavin was hit in the back of the head and cold snow dribbled down his neck.

They both turned and found the culprit smirking at them. It was Ada.

“This means war.” Nines said and quickly gathered up his own snowball and tossed it at his sister.

Ada giggled and ran to the gazebo, gathering up snow as she went.

And between the three of them a good proper snowball fight broke out as each side grew in number as townspeople joined in. Snowballs flew through the air for hours.


End file.
